Still humble
by ashketchumpika
Summary: Ahoy I am back with a better s a pearl and amourshipping with some other shippings is based on the scenario were the evil groups are gathering to have a fight between the alliance. The wiiner will surely try to takeover the world. Who will save them...stay tuned.


Ash had returned to Pallet Town from Unova Region. He had made up his mind to challenge the kanto league again. He challenged the league and won it. He Challenged the Elite four and defeated everyone. He earned his right to challenge the champion Lance.

Ash was currently sitting in pokemon centre.

"So Nurse joy how are my pokemon?"Ash asked Nurse joy.\

"Ash , I am sorry to say that they need a good night rest to regain their strength back. So youll get them back tomorrow. Why dont you look around the indigo nice day since tomorrow is a very important day for you." Nurse joy spoke.

Ash roamed around for the whole day and fell asleep on the park bench.

* * *

Ash woke up due to the morning chirps of pidgeys and spearows. He returned back to the pokemon centre. When he entered the pokemon centre he saw all his friends sitting on the couch.

"oh morning guys, how did you sleep..?" Ash spoke out

"...its very refreshing." Ash spoke as he stretched his arms.

"How can you Ash speak like this after doing such a mistake?" ProfOak spoke.

"Gramps its not a mistake but a crime." Gary spoke out.

"Ash I didnt expect this from you."Brock spoke.

"Come on max lets go. If anyone sees me with him my fame and my top coordinator status will be gone forever."May spoke while dragging max with her who was on verge of tears.

"Come on tracey, dont waste your time on a criminal."Misty spoke while moving out.

"Ash i didnt expect this from you."Tracey spoke.

"CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN WHATS HAPPENING"Ash shouted.

"Oh ash stop the nonsense. I know you did can you commit such a crime Ash?"GAry spoke.

"what sleeping in the park is not a crime."Ash spoke.

"What after attacking the league office and Lance before the battle so that you can become a your plan was -"Gary was interruptrf when police force entered the pokemon centre.

"Hands up in the name of justice"Jenny spoke.

"Cadets catch him do not allow him to escape."Jenny ordered.

Ash was produced in the court of justice. When his friends were asked about their views and opinion none of them favored him. Then Ash came to know that his mother died in a fire accident when he was in the jail. Ash was totally depressed since he couldnt withstand the backstabbers.

Serena Ashs childhood friend and Dawn his sinnoh companion had arranged a lawyer. Ash was proved innocent since he didnt have his pokemon during the time of the attack. Moreover he came to know that he has inherited his dads properties in the Kanto and Jhoto regions. He came to know that the same fire which killed his mom also killed Johanna and Grace. Ash invited Dawn and serena to stay with him and they accepted. When Ash asked the reason about his arrest, he came to know that Lance was killed in the attack and they suspected him for it. Ash was officially announced as the Kanto and Jhoto champion since Lance passed away.

* * *

3 years later...

"Ashy you have a call from the league"a beautiful honey blonde shouted.

"Serena coming..."Ash spoke as he came down.

"Ahhhh Serena as beautiful as ever ...where is the other beauty...?"Ash asked while Serena was blushing.

"Oh Dawn is outside feeding the pokemon"Serena spoke still red from blushing.

Ash attended the call..

"Ash ketchum here...may i know who is it...?"Ash asked.

"Oh ash...its me richie. You have a challenger waiting since everyone got defeated. The challenger is a one tough nerd. He knows everything. You are the only one who can defeat him and bring him down from his heights of arrogance. He is a level 5 trainer. SO bring a better set. and-"Richie was interrupted

"geez Ritchie...Dont blabber everything...I'll be there in a minute."Ash spoke.

"okay ill wait and ask the challenger to wait."Richie spoke and hung off.

"Hey Serena and Dawn I have a challenger so after the match we'll have our lunch in indigo ?"Ash asked and recieved a nod.

"Hey Alakazam come out take the ghost and psychic team to investigate on team in pairs one psychic and one ghost understood..."Ash asked Alakazam and it nodded.

Ash saw pikachu playing so he didnt disturb him. He chose his pokemon and left. He predicted an attack so he took his legendary team. Ashs mansion was covered by a psychic barrier which can never be broken.

* * *

Ash reached indigo plateau and was greeted by His elite four members and Mrgoodshow.

"Ha mrgoodshow nice to meet you. I wanted to talk to you about something...so what about after the match."Ash asked and Mrgoodshow nodded while smiling.

Ash reached the battle ground was quite surprised to see the crowd since the stadium was almost filled. They called his challenger as the successor of Gary Oak.

"**The most expected match of all time...the champion takes on the prodigy. will he prove his worth...Presenting the kanto and jhoto champion Ash ketchum...**"the crowd cheered their champion.

Ash bowed down to the crowd showing his humble nature.

"**on the other side its the prodigy Max Maple of Petalburg city in the hoenn.**"the crowd cheered for the prodigy.**  
**

Ash was still smiling whereas Max was feeling guilty.

"Chill out max. I know you didnt mean it that time since you were just a kid. We are fiends, we'll be friends and im just asking onething dont betray me max give me your best shot."Ash spoke while smiling.

"Thanks Ash and I am sorry for that day..."Max started crying.

""its okay max dont cry...now be a brave guy and face me with your full strength"Ash spoke while smiling.

"**This will be a 6 vs 6 full battle with no time limit and only the challenger is allowed to susbtitute. Let the battle begin.**"the crowd cheered again.

"Come on out sceptile"Max called out.

A green colored lizard like pokemon appeared.

"Charizard i choose you."Ash called out.

A red colored dragon like pokemon appeared and shot out a powerful flamethrower towards the sky showing its strength and grinned.

"Sceptilebeat them with your speed...Use dragon claw."Max called out.

"Charizard to the sky."Ash called and charizard flew to the sky while sceptile stood in vain.

"Sceptile dragon dance."MAx called out.

"Charizard flamethrower on the battle field."Ash called out.

Sceptile raised attack speed and defense while was taking damage due to the burning battlefield.

"Oh on return sceptile and Swellow you are the only one to help me."Max called out swellow.

"Swellow steelwing."Max ordered.

"Charizard Overheat."Ash ordered.

Swellow flew swiftly but was burned down to crisp from the flamethrower and fainted.

"**Swellow is unable to battle..Challenger choose your next pokemon**"the crowd cheered for the champion.

"No choice slaking help me."MAx called out.

"Slaking wait for the chance and use hyperbeam."Max ordered.

"Charizard counter with flamethrower."Ash called out.

The clash of attacks caused an exploision.

"Now is the time charizard seismic toss"Ash called out which surprised evreyone.

Everyone were surprised to see slaking being lifted easily. Slaking fainted as soon as it hit the ground.

"**Slaking is unable to battle Challenger Choose your next pokemon.**"the mc announced.

"I forfeit."Max called out.

"Oh why max..?"Ash asked surprisingly.

"Oh since none of my pokemon have a edge over your charizard and none of them can fly eventually they take damage due to the burning field."Max spoke.

"Wise decision"Ash spoke as he left the field but halted and spotted something."mewtwo a psychic barrier."Ash muttered and the stadium was covered with a psychic barrier.

A bunch of police officers gathered at the the only exit out of the barrier. As mentioned by Ash they caught the strange person and took them to their custody.

* * *

Ash met up with Mrgoodshow .

"Mrgoodshow an important news..."Ash spoke.

"Yes you may continue young man."the old man spoke.

"There is going to be a severe war between the evil groups soon. Team rocket, , galactic against Team plasma, Team aqua, magma. Who so ever wins it is sure planning to take over the world. We have to be ready. And dont worry about the legendaries since i caught all of them except giratina dialga and palkia. Arceus too. I rescued all of Tobias pokemon after he was murdered. He had two legendaries they are with me and rest the other normal pokemon are with the pokemon centre head quarters. And last but not least I am planning to Challenge Alder for a title match."Ash spoke out.

"Oh are you sure...if you win you have to be responsible for 3 regions."the old man asked.

"Yeah i am pretty sure ill help it. Even My girlfriends will help me out. By the way the unova title im going to obtain is for my girlfriends. They have a huge idea on developing unova region and me being the champion will ease their job."Ash spoke.

"whatever...the police force is ready a total of 154,654,789 officers available. We'll the unova region is not cooperating or it would make it a 200 million officers. Since you being the champion will ease the job. So good luck boy."the old man spoke and left.

Ash left to unova.


End file.
